Circus Freaks
by DragonViper2.0
Summary: Thriller/Horror/Angst and Love/Lost. The circus comes to Konoha not long after attack led by Kazuma. They return to Konoha after 20 years, but why? Main romances with Jonin/OC and ANBU/Chunin/OC.


**A Thriller/Horror/Angst and Love/Lost Fanfiction based around the world of Naruto Shippuden, Featuring a large band of crazy and extraordinary Original Characters from a circus; love between a Freak and a Jonin; love-triangle between a Freak, a Chunin and an ANBU - warnings: Gore/Blood, Swears, violence, possibly mature scenes.**

**Naruto Shippuden is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me, so this is unprofitable – unless...no, never mind. **

**Set after the Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc.**

**We pray for Japan.**

**Circus Freaks**

**Welcome to Our Circus**

The lights were bright and sparkling in many different colours in reds, greens, yellows and blues that lit up the night sky in a mass of sparkling magnificence. The music was the same tune playing over and over again...the happy tune that everyone knew and always identified it with the circus along with the noise of the attractions. Last but definitely the least was all of the people! They were...they were, well, nowhere – there is nobody there. The circus was dead, but the constant movement, light and noise gave the circus life for no one. The rides that came with the travelling circus were all moving! The Carousel, whose lights shone dazzlingly, and it was spinning – though far to quickly than it should but that wasn't the weirdest thing...there was no body on it, just like there wasn't anyone on the Ferris Wheel that still spun, the music on the Dodgems blared and even the bumper carts themselves were moving slowly around with no drivers. The Drop Tower would go up...than fall back down, all on its own accord, the sound of beeping and cheering coming from the Test Your Strength contraption. Where was everyone?

Two people hiked out of the forest and into the large clearing the large circus was in, the men were a couple of a Missing-Nin from the Land of Fangs that stopped before the cheaply made sign that read, 'Welcome to the Master Ryuu's Freak Circus!' the first man stood at least six foot with black hair cascading down his back in chopped lengths but had the hair kept away from his face a green headband tied around his forehead. His brown eyes searched the fairground but found no sign of life through the commotion. The second man, much taller than the first at six foot seven and had silver hair that was choppy also and uncared for as it was greasy and hung over his face and sometimes got in his eyes – his black eyes were filled with wariness and fear which contrasted against the thick scar that went from the side of his nose and down his neck. "Isamu?" his deep, croaky voice was raspy and frightened, "errrr...Isamu?"

"What? What is it?" replied Isamu, his voice was less raspy and not frightened but it was gruff and perhaps even deeper than the taller male. "Kenta! Will you stop being such a cry baby? It's just the circus, haven't you ever been to a circus before?" Isamu looked over his shoulder at his companion, Kenta, who despite his size was openly petrified of the fairground. "Come on, there must be someone here," Isamu started to walk, keeping a firm grip on the red pole of his guan dao while keeping a close eye on everything around them both. Kenta followed just behind, clutching a kunai tightly in hands that looked so tiny in his massive hands – so tight that his knuckles were white and his fingernails would of penetrated flesh if he had any fingernails to start off with. Isamu heard something, a voice...a human voice coming from one of many large white and red tents, but this particular one stood in the very centre of the circus, "Kenta! Follow me!" Isamu began to run towards the large tent, great spotlights moved inside and he could see shadows dancing inside, different shapes from different animals doing various things and as he got closer he heard crowds cheering and laughing with delight. Even Isamu had to admit that he was beginning to get spooked out by the deserted circus but there was no need now, because he had found everybody – they were all currently watching an elephant standing one-legged on a enormous ball that stood at the same height as Isamu or a number of lions jumping through flaming hoops or bears dancing the tango with each other or the ringmaster.

A grin rose on Kenta's chunky yet bony face as they ran through the open flaps and inside the tent and their grins instantly turned to terrified frowns. There was nothing in here, the owners of the shadows...gone, the owners of the shouting...gone, the owners of the cheering and laughing...gone! The two grew more frightened as the world outside the tent began to quiet as the machines started to close down. "Isamu...what's going on?" Kenta pulled out two of his kunai and clutched them both equally as tight as the two of them walked forward toward the centre of the performance ring. Kenta was visibly shaking and his face started to grow red from pressure, his arms started flaring and when he tried to speak he couldn't because he...he couldn't breathe. His hands went towards his neck, his large rough hands found arms by his neck but he couldn't see them, Isamu glanced at him before yelling:

"Kenta! What the hell are you doing?" Isamu didn't know what was happening to Kenta as he could not see the culprit attacking Kenta until he saw Kenta waving his arms around with the kunai and the kunai hit something solid not far from Kenta's neck and blood started to flow from the air and fall the ground and a loud cry could be heard that made Isamu and Kenta's ears want to bleed. Kenta fell to the floor, stroking his neck where he was just strangled by an unseen enemy, he started to cry and shake more from pain and panic. He dropped one kunai, the kunai that was covered in a dark red liquid that looked far too thin to be blood – more like water with red food colouring; and the clutched the unstained kunai as if his life had been imported into it. Isamu heard a quick shuffle along the dirt that headed towards the large wooden stands where he expected people to be but there wasn't. Isamu rushed over to Kenta and helped the shaking, traumatized man to his unsteady feet, "what happened? Kenta? Kenta! Tell me what happened!"

Isamu took Kenta's head in his hands and forced the elder man to look at him, Kenta had such a young mind and Isamu felt ashamed for letting something like that happen to poor old Kenta, since he had promised Kenta's parents that no harm would come to him all those years ago when Kenta's parents went off to war and never returned. But now look, Kenta almost died because Isamu was too slow, "I...I," his voice was shaken and slow, "I was strangled, by scaly fingers," Isamu's eyes narrowed, he hadn't seen anybody, but someone must have been the owner for that thin blood and cry of pain after being stabbed with a thrashing kunai in a panicking man's hand. Isamu went to hug his cousin, to comfort him in his time of need but a large amount of needles soared through the air and struck Kenta from all different directions but all hitting Kenta's head, the number of needles hitting a perfect slanted line around the centre of his head, causing the top of his head – his eyes and up to fall to the floor due to the angle...killing him instantly and his body fell heavily to the ground.

"Kenta!" Isamu called, Isamu pulled out his guan dao and held it firmly in front of him, and he was stronger than Kenta in the art of combat and jutsu. "Alright! Show yourself! Where are you! You travellin' scum!" despite standing his ground he was terrified and just wanted to run, Isamu began to pray and wish he had took Kenta's advice and not walk into a circus in the middle of the forest where there would be no people anyway, that must have been the only thing Kenta was right about and Isamu wasn't, normally it was the other way around and Isamu always took care of Kenta but this time...when Kenta tried taking care of Isamu, Isamu had refused and it had led to nothing but Kenta's death. There was no sound now, no sound from inside or outside the tent...it was completely dead – all the lights in the tents went off apart from the centre light that spotlighted Isamu and the corpse of Kenta, the world outside was darkened also as the all the lights outside the tent had gone off along with the machines. He must have stood there for at least five minutes in complete silence and staring off into the surrounding darkness. He was shaking visibly and a warm wet feeling could be felt on his leg, he must have been that scared and the smell of it rose to his nose but it didn't bother him as much as it should, why should he when he was going to die? He knew it was, but why were they taking so long about it? The silence was over; he could hear a hushed singing from a little voice coming from behind the stands where people should be seated. He faced that direction where he thought the voice was coming from, but then it was behind him so he spun around taking the guan dao with him, to the right...then to left the singing could be heard.

"One...two, we're coming for you...three...four, you will be the floor," the voice was so eerily beautiful but there was a creepy type of danger dripping from it like blood to fangs but Isamu couldn't help but lower his weapon, "five...six, they're going to eat your dicks...seven...eight, you're deadweight," Isamu swallowed a hard lump in his throat as a small figure appeared out of the shadows, it was a little girl, no taller than his bellybutton, she had long flowing black hair in loose curls and extremely pale skin that looked incredibly unhealthy or unnatural. Her face was young and beautiful, the thoughts that instantly came into Isamu's mind, the girl...she was innocent, beautiful and completely helpless – she wouldn't be able to protect herself against him. "Nine...ten...your never gonna breathe again..."

Suddenly Isamu felt an agonizing pain on his neck, and hot liquid flowing down his chest. He couldn't look down, he gurgled and reached up and touched a metal pole that had penetrated his neck. He fell to his knees and he saw the young girl skip over to him, she giggled out in the same tune as before. Isamu closed his eyes as his body grew numb but the pain in his neck only grew more intense before falling forward which caused the pole in his neck to move inside the wound which widened it which allowed more that dark blood to flow to the floor and mix with the sandy dirt to create dark red clumps.

**Two months later**

The Fifth Hokage, the Lady Tsunade was one of the great, legendary Sannin who were taught by the Third Hokage himself – she took her place at the Hokage desk and settled in the large chair heartily with a large sigh of exhaustion. She closed her eyes and breathed out, "the sun has only just risen," Tsunade looked down at her desk at the papers and scrolls she would have to spend the day going through and assigning the right team of ninjas to the appropriate missions, signing permits for the new buildings after the destruction of Konoha and so on. She yawned, all she wanted was to go back to sleep – she leaned forward, slowly putting her head down on the desk with a peaceful look of complete solitude as she slowly began to drift off to sleep.

"Lady Tsunade!" the door was thrown open and Shizune rushed into the room with excitement that was expressed with the large grin on her face, "Lady Tsunade!" she had caused Tsunade to fall back on her chair in surprise.

A hand reached up from the under the famous desk that was scattered with various items and Tsunade pushed herself up, "what is it Shizune?" Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed together, her day wasn't going well so far and in she concluded that the rest of the day wasn't going to be much better. Tsunade settled herself back into her chair and flicked her long blonde loose ponytails over her shoulders before she rearranged her green robes and her blouse otherwise her large bust just might reveal themselves to the world once again.

"Lady Tsunade, a much loved attraction will be arriving outside the Leaf sometime today. Apparently they are supposed to reach the Leaf every five years but for some reason they haven't been here for over twenty years. I suppose that after the recent attack on the village the people would much love the occasion. Don't you think?"

Tsunade sat with her elbows on the table and her fingers entwined with her chin resting upon them, she remembered the circus that used to arrive at Konohagakure and also the disappointment in everyone's hearts when they didn't turn up when they were supposed to. The last time Tsunade had seen the circus she was twenty-one, it has been almost twenty-three years since their last visit, but she couldn't help but wonder, "why would they visit after such a long time?" she muttered to herself like she always did but loud enough for Shizune to hear. "Do you think they might plan an attack on the Leaf? While we're weak," Shizune wouldn't truly understand the power that the 'freaks' within the circus held, how could she? She was only eight years old when the circus last visited Konoha. Tsunade remembered speaking to Master Ryuu himself, the true ringmaster of the circus, the head ringmaster as there was a few, she remembered the power of Master Ryuu and the freaks at a special adult only show, one of which Shizune obviously did not attend. It took few seconds for Tsunade's point to calculate inside Shizune's head, and when it did she gave a look of realisation and thought more upon the point.

"What do you wish to do Lady Tsunade?"

"Nothing,"

Elsewhere a little girl with long flowing black hair with bare feet was skipping happily through Konoha that was still under construction while being followed by her Guardian, Mika who had unusual yellow eyes, her black hair had a small blue tint that was up in a spiky ponytail but her bangs parted in the middle of her forehead and with sharp canine teeth like those of the Inuzuka clan but the beauty of her face was reflected into that of the young girl's, as if they were siblings or mother and daughter but the girl didn't have yellow eyes or sharp canine teeth like her guardian but her iris was black instead and her teeth were normal. The young girl had flyers in her hand and was hanging them out to people advertising the circus, and those of the elder generation commented on how great the circus was and advised the younger generations that either don't remember the circus or had never heard it to attend just in case the circus disappeared for another twenty years. "Suzume! Don't go too far," Mika had her arms covered by her red jacket that stops by the end of her ribs but at the back it splits at the same point and two longer flowing segments whip around behind her, the fishnet stockings complimented her petite legs along with the tight black boob tube dress that stops mid way down her thighs and her black high heeled boots end just before the knee that clicked every time she took a step just like the black cane she walked with. Mika, dressed like a true ringmaster with a small black top hat was stuck to her head at a angle that had a red ribbon wrapped around it and a whip was tied loosely around her hips like a belt.

Suzume turned and smiled while handing passing-by standards a flyer and ran back to her Guardian but ended up running into someone in the crowded street so hard she fell back with a yell but whoever it was had managed to quickly stop whatever they were doing, turn and catch her. The man had silver hair that seemed to define gravity and most of his face was covered by dark blue mask that matched the colour of his Konoha headband. The man took in the young girl's face and he gasped and his usual lazy looking eye widened in surprised realisation before he quickly put Suzume down and looked around at the crowd. "Suzume! Suzume!" Mika's voice came from the crowd and the owner came running through the mass of people with her cane firmly in hand, Mika stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the man. "Kakashi..."

**A/N If anyone enjoys the tale of Phantom of the Opera I have a well-written story, it's set in the near future in a small town with infected people that are basically zombies, so, it's called Shelter Me and if you like the way it sounds I suggest you have a look, and yes it is a romance for Erik.**

**Also, on my profile there is a list of Running Stories and Upcoming Stories if you want any information or updates on stories and chapters they will be on there. Plus, if you have any requests whether it be for a brand new story, something you want me to read, something you would like to see in one of my stories...go ahead and message me! Your guaranteed a response. **


End file.
